El fragmento misterioso
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Inuyasha y sus amigos se encuentran lo parece ser un fragmento de la perla de shikkon, pero resulta ser la rosa mística de Souseiseki, defendida por Suiseiseki, y al final Inuyasha y los demás deberán ayudarla para revivir a su hermana. Oneshot.


**Advertencia:** Inuyasha es de la gran Rumiko Takahashi, mientras que Rozen Maiden es propiedad del ilustre dúo PEACH-PIT.

**El fragmento misterioso**

Era otro día como cualquiera para el grupo conformado por Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango y Kirara, quienes como siempre estaban tras la búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon. Hacía días que no habían logrado capturar algún fragmento, pues la mayoría de estos ya estaban en manos de ellos y del malvado Naraku, por lo que ahora la búsqueda de los fragmentos se iba tornando cada vez más difícil, cuando de pronto Kagome sintió la presencia de algo parecido a un fragmento.

Kagome: Siento la presencia de un fragmento, aunque esta presencia que de estoy sintiendo… se siente algo extraña…

Inuyasha: Yo me adelantaré, no vaya a ser que se trate de alguna trampa de Naraku- se fue corriendo el hanyou a la búsqueda del fragmento que encontró Kagome, y llegó a gran velocidad al lugar que ella había señalado, y en efecto había un fragmento de la perla, aunque le extrañó un poco el intenso rojo con el que brillaba aquel fragmento, además que estaba cubierto de una rara estela roja y flotaba en el aire.

El hanyou trató de no darle demasiada importancia a la extraña forma del fragmento, convencido de que posiblemente se trataba del efecto por el uso a manos de alguien, aunque no veía a nadie cerca de allí, ni tampoco había olido la presencia de ningún youkai o humano. Se dispuso a tomar el fragmento cuando de repente surgió un ser bastante pequeño que empezó a atacar a Inuyasha con golpes y manotazos, y que después hizo aparecer un extraño objeto dorado parecido a eso que llamaban "regadera" en la época de Kagome, y el ser empezó a regar el suelo haciendo aparecer enormes plantas que rápidamente atraparon al hanyou, aunque éste no tuvo muchas dificultades para liberarse de aquel agarre y posteriormente atacar aquella extraña planta. Al tocar el suelo encontró al diminuto ser tomar el fragmento.

Inuyasha: Será mejor que sueltes ese fragmento de la perla, enana. Yo lo vi primero y tengo derecho a quedármela- amenazó el hanyou preparando su espada.

La criatura era parecida a una chica humana de proporciones diminutas, incluso más diminuta que Shippo, cosa que Inuyasha consideraba muy difícil, su traje no tenía prácticamente nada en común con los kimonos que él conocía, pero tampoco se parecía a la reveladora ropa de Kagome, se trataba de un amplio traje que cubría todo el cuerpo del ser, con excepción de sus manos y cabeza, y era casi totalmente de color verde. Además también traía un extraño adorno en su cabeza, que al parecer del hanyou se veía muy ridículo.

Suiseiseki: ¡No te voy a dar esta rosa mística-desu! Pertenece a mi hermana Souseiseki, y la voy a revivir devolviéndola a donde pertenece-desu- la extraña pequeña defendía con ganas el fragmento rojo.

Inuyasha: No digas tonterías si no quieres que te destruya ahora mismo- amenazó una vez más logrando asustar al pequeño ser, aunque ella se aferró aún al fragmento.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha, espera! Creo que hay un error- aparece en el momento más oportuno, pues el hanyou ya iba a atacar.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué ocurre, Kagome? Estaba a punto de derrotar este engendro que no quiere entregar el fragmento de la perla por las buenas- se extrañó el hanyou.

Kagome: Es que no se siente como si de verdad fuera un fragmento de la perla. Es más bien como alguna otra presencia distinta- argumentó la sacerdotisa, extrañando al hanyou que no entendía nada.

Suiseiseki: ¡Ustedes se quieren robar la rosa mística de Souseiseki, pero no se los voy a permitir! Voy a defender la rosa mística de Souseiseki a como dé lugar-desu- retó la pequeña.

Inuyasha: Engreída ¿quién te crees para retarme de esa forma?- el hanyou se lanza a atacar.

Kagome: ¡Osuwari, Inuyasha!- conjura la sacerdotisa, haciendo que el hanyou muerda el suelo de forma repentina.

Inuyasha: ¿Estás loca, Kagome?- esa enana me estaba provocando y haces sufrir a mí- se quejó.

Kagome: ¡Esto te pasa por atacar sin razón a una chica! Mírala, Inuyasha. La pobre está asustada- señala a la pequeña.

Suiseiseki: ¡QUE SE ALEJEN-DESU!- sin más sacó su regadera y empapó completamente a la miko, haciendo que ella estornude de una forma tierna y graciosa a la vez.

Inuyasha: ¡Con que tratando de atacar mientras nos despistamos! Muy bien, enana, prepárate para decir tus últimas oraciones- Inuyasha alza su espada, listo para lanzar alguno de sus ataques.

Suiseiseki: ¡No lo permitiré-desu!- la pequeña lanza su agua mágica a los pies de Inuyasha, haciendo que este se ría con burla, bajando la guardia hasta que de pronto un enorme árbol aparece debajo de él.

Kagome: ¡Inuyasha!- se preocupa la miko al ver aquel inmenso árbol.

Suiseiseki: ¡No voy a permitir que toquen la rosa mística de Souseiseki! ¡Yo protege la rosa mística de mi hermana con mi propia vida-desu!- adoptó una pose amenazante con su regadera, logrando finalmente intimidar a la miko.

Kagome: Tranquila, yo no tengo intención de perjudicar a nadie. Sólo buscábamos los fragmentos de la perla de Shikkon, pero parece que nos equivocamos- culmina su excusa con una risita tonta, que logró convencer a la muñeca.

Suiseiseki: ¿Lo dices en serio-desu?- dudó un momento la muñeca.

* * *

**Un rato más tarde, en el campo con los demás**

Todos estaban comiendo ramen instantáneo de Kagome, Suiseiseki incluida, pero tenía problemas para hablar con aquellos extraños que se encontró de pronto, y ni siquiera quiso presentarse.

Kagome: Veamos, pequeña. Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi y ellos son mis amigos Shippo- saludó con la boca llena-, Sango- saludó con la mano-, el monje Miroku- el monje le dedicó una sonrisa de bienvenida que a la muñeca no le gustó para nada-, Kirara- la gata sólo seguía comiendo, para alivio de la muñeca- y finalmente Inuyasha- el último sólo gruñó.

Suiseiseki: ¡Pues yo no les diré mi nombre-desu! Yo no confío en ustedes-desu- fue la manera más "amable" que se le ocurrió para saludar.

Inuyasha: ¡Entonces ya vete, enana! No necesitamos de tu mugrienta presencia- Inuyasha también saludó de la forma más "amable" que podía.

Kagome: Inuyasha, osuwari- el hanyou de pronto impactó contra el suelo de una forma algo violenta, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia a la Rozen Maiden.

Suiseiseki: Oye, niña- se dirigió a la miko-, yo creo que deberías amaestrar mejor a tu mascota.

Inuyasha: ¿¡A QUIÉN LE DICES MASCOTA, ENANA!?

Suiseiseki: A ti obviamente, chibi-inu- Shippo no evitó reírse a carcajadas de aquel apodo.

Inuyasha: ¿Chibi-inu? ¡Te voy a dar una lección!- ya se iba a lanzar encima de la muñeca.

Kagome: Osuwari- el hanyou nuevamente cayó en el suelo.

Sango: A propósito, ¿decías que tenías que ayudar a tu hermana, verdad?- la exterminadora atacó el tema principal.

Suiseiseki: Así es-desu. Al fin tengo la rosa mística de mi hermana Souseiseki, pero no sé como la regresaré a su cuerpo para ella pueda volver a la vida- confirmó la muñeca.

Miroku: Yo opino que deberíamos ir a ver el cuerpo de Souseiseki, así averiguaremos de qué manera podríamos ayudar en este asunto- la opinión del monje no convenció mucho a Sango, Kagome ni a Suiseiseki.

Shippo: ¡Estoy de acuerdo! Y si Miroku quiere pasarse de listo, yo les aviso- alegó alegre el zorrito.

Suiseiseki: Está bien, dejaré que me acompañen. Espero que así pueda lograr revivir a Souseiseki-desu- accedió finalmente la muñeca, y luego de comer los guió hasta el cuerpo de su hermana.

* * *

**En el escondite de Suiseiseki**

Luego de casi diez minutos de caminata, la muñeca finalmente llevó a los buscadores de la perla hasta el lecho donde estaba cuidadosamente ubicada Souseiseki. Era muy pequeña, igual que Suiseiseki, para la decepción del monje, que vio tirada por la borda la posibilidad de pedirle que le diese un hijo, mientras que Inuyasha miraba con indiferencia el lecho de la muñeca inerte.

Suiseiseki: Ella es Souseiseki, mi hermana gemela. Perdió su rosa mística en un combate que tuvo ayer contra un sujeto muy malo, que creo que se llamaba Naraku-desu- lo que dijo la muñeca sorprendió a todos los demás.

Inuyasha: ¿Qué cosa, dijiste Naraku?- el hanyou finalmente se interesó por el asunto.

Suiseiseki: Así es. Souseiseki y yo luchamos contra él porque creyó que nosotros teníamos esos fulanos fragmentos de la perla, y nosotras peleamos contra él, pero Souseiseki acabó perdiendo antes de que yo lograra alejarlo, y le arrebaté la rosa mística-desu. Y él decía que su búsqueda fue en vano o algo así, y finalmente se fue-desu. Me tomó todo un día volver a encontrar la rosa mística de Souseiseki, pues en el camino me encontré con muchos monstruos feos que me obstruyeron el camino-desu- relató la muñeca.

Sango: Cuándo no, ese desgraciado de Naraku solo sabe causar desgracias a todo el mundo- se enfureció la exterminadora-. No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos.

Kagome: Estoy de acuerdo- espetó la miko positiva y decidida-, ahora pequeña, muéstranos esa rosa mística- se agachó para pedirle la rosa mística.

Suiseiseki: De acuerdo-desu- accedió la muñeca-. Espero que con eso Souseiseki pueda revivir- esto último lo dijo con tono triste.

Miroku: Por el aura que siento, esa rosa mística está provista de un gran poder espiritual- concluyó el monje-. Yo creo que la señorita Kagome sin duda sería la más indicada para realizar la tarea que resucitar a Souseiseki.

Kagome toma la rosa mística de parte de Suiseiseki, y se dispone a introducirlo en el cuerpo de la otra muñeca, pero cuando ya casi coloca la rosa mística en la boca de esta, son atacados repentinamente por una corriente de aire, y al abrir los ojos, Kagome se da cuenta que el cuerpo de Souseiseki no estaba. El cuerpo resultaba ahora estar en manos de Kagura, el demonio de los vientos.

Suiseiseki: ¡Devuélveme a Souseiseki!- exigió la muñeca muy enfadada.

Kagura: Lo siento, pero tengo órdenes de Naraku de llevarme a esta muñeca a menos que la miko me entregue los fragmentos de la perla- respondió la extensión del nefasto Naraku.

Miroku: ¡Diablos! Nos acaba de atrapar. No podremos atacar a Kagura sin dañar a Souseiseki, además de que no la va soltar si no tiene los fragmentos- el monje dijo lo obvio.

Inuyasha: ¡Ven acá y enfréntame como se debe, Kagura!- exclamó enfurecido.

Kagura: Si no piensan cooperar, tal vez deba atacar- Kagura creó del viento cuchillas con su abanico para atacar a la muñeca mayor y a los buscadores de la perla.

Inuyasha: ¡No lo creo!- el hanyou utilizó su espada para acabar con las cuchillas de viento, pero no atacó a la extensión de Naraku.

Kagura: Eres un tonto, Inuyasha. Siempre estás apegado a los fragmentos, aún cuando está escrito que Naraku va a ser quien reúna la perla entera- se mofa la demonio de los vientos.

Kagome: ¡Suelta a Souseiseki, Kagura! Voy a disparar contra ti si no nos la devuelves- amenazó la miko con la flecha lista para dispararla.

Kagura: Si te atreves a disparar pondrás en peligro la vida de este niño- amenazó la demonio de los vientos.

Kagome temerosa bajó su arco, de alguna manera debían rescatar a Souseiseki de las manos de Kagura antes de que la lleve a Naraku para que la utilicen al igual que Kohaku, el hermano menor de Sango.

Inuyasha: ¡Kagome, no le hagas caso a Kagura y hagamos aquel ataque que utilizamos aquella vez!- llamó eufórico el hanyou, haciendo reaccionar a la miko.

Kagome: Tienes razón, Inuyasha. Intentemos esa técnica combinada.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo veían asombrados al dúo, mientras que Suiseiseki estaba preocupada porque no entendía de lo que estaban hablando. Pensaba que ojalá ese dichoso ataque no dañe el cuerpo de su querida hermana.

Kagura: ¡Denme ahora los fragmentos o se arrepentirán!- lanza más cuchillas de viento al grupo, pero nuevamente son detenidos por la espada de Inuyasha, que ya se había puesto en posición.

Inuyasha: ¡Ahora, Kagome!

Kagome: ¡Ahí va, Inuyasha!- lanza su flecha.

Inuyasha: ¡Bakuryuuha!

Tanto el ataque de la espada del hanyou como la flecha lanzada por la miko se fusionan en un único ataque bastante poderoso que se dirigía directamente hacia Kagura, quien trata de huir pero no logra esquivar del todo la técnica, haciendo que suelte por accidente el cuerpo de Souseiseki y este cae al vacío.

Kagura: ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo pudieron desarrollar semejante técnica? Ni siquiera fui capaz de esquivar ese extraño torbellino, pero al menos salí lo suficiente para que ese ataque no me purificara- mira furiosa al grupo-. ¡Esto no se queda así, volveré y tendré los fragmentos, ténganlo presente!- después de eso escapó rápidamente.

Suiseiseki: ¡Oh, no! ¡Souseiseki está cayendo-desu!

Miroku: ¡Que alguien la atrape!- dijo alarmado.

Sango:¡KIRARA!- la exterminadora fue a toda velocidad a donde caía el cuerpo de la muñeca menor.

Inuyasha: ¡No voy a permitir que caigas!- también fue corriendo para salvar a Souseiseki.

Los segundos corrían de una forma dramáticamente lenta, mientras Sango, Kirara e Inuyasha iban tan rápido como les era posible, pero parecía que no lo fuesen a lograr, pues la muñeca estaba muy lejos y pronto chocaría contra el suelo.

Suiseiseki: ¡SOUSEISEKIIIIIII!

Al último segundo el hanyou fue capaz de llegar a la muñeca y la salvó de una caída que sin duda la hubiese desarmado totalmente, haciendo que Shippo, Kagome y Miroku suspiraran aliviados al ver que finalmente el día fue salvado. Suiseiseki fue corriendo a donde estaban Inuyasha y su hermana con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

Sango: ¡Bien hecho, Inuyasha! Por un momento creí que no lo lograríamos- felicita la cazadora.

Inuyasha: ¡Keh! Es que no me gusta ver como personas inocentes sufren por los caprichos de ese desgraciado de Naraku- dice un poco arrogante, pero era para disimular su vergüenza.

Todos los demás van corriendo para ver si Souseiseki aún se encontraba bien, y al haberlo corroborado, Kagome finalmente reinició su tarea de regresar la rosa mística a su cuerpo, pero por alguna razón esta se resistía a volver al cuerpo de su verdadera dueña.

Kagome: No lo entiendo, ¿por qué no quiere regresar al cuerpo de Souseiseki?- se extrañaba la miko.

Suiseiseki: ¡Oh, no! ¿Eso quiere decir que mi hermana no podrá revivir-desu?- la muñeca estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

Shippo: ¡Esto es malo, muy malo!- no supo que mas decir.

Sango: Debería de haber algún otro método- opinó algo preocupada.

Inuyasha: Ummm… Oye, Miroku.

Miroku: Te escucho, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Tú crees que esa criatura también tenga algo de poder youkai que rechace las energías de Kagome?- todos miraron al hanyou con sorpresa.

Miroku: Tal vez eso sea. Pero en ese caso necesitaríamos algo de energía youkai para empujar esa rosa mística, sin duda eso funcionaría- dijo pensativo.

Inuyasha: Entonces no se hable más. Yo te ayudaré, Kagome.

Suiseiseki: ¡Yo también-desu! Quiero a mi hermana sana y salva, y haré lo que sea revivirla- intervino muy decidida la muñeca.

Kagome: Muy bien. Entonces empecemos.

Los tres empezaron a impulsar con sus manos la enorme energía que rodeaba a la rosa mística, ante la mirada expectante de Miroku, Shippo, Sango y Kirara, que rezaban por el fin de este gran problema. Luego de esa gran batalla que libraron Inuyasha, Kagome y Suiseiseki contra la rosa mística de Souseiseki, finalmente lograron que el cuerpo de la muñeca menor la absorbiera, dando como resultado un destello rojo que inundó el lugar, casi cegándolos a todos, para luego ver que la muñeca menor estaba nuevamente de pie.

Suiseiseki: ¡SOUSEISEKI!- se abrazó llorando a su hermana.

Sango: ¡Lo lograron, chicos!- felicitó la exterminadora.

Inuyasha: Ahora sí podemos decir "misión cumplida"- sonrió triunfal.

Souseiseki: Ya, tranquilízate Suiseiseki, estoy bien- devolvió con suavidad el abrazo-. Les debo agradecer por permitirme volver a despertar y proteger a Suiseiseki- les dijo a los amigos del sengoku y a la miko.

Kagome: No fue nada, Souseiseki. No podíamos simplemente abandonar a alguien que necesita de una mano amiga- sonrió la miko.

Miroku: Ya todo volvió a la normalidad, por lo visto. Espero que tengan más cuidado y que no se acerquen a alguien tan peligroso como Naraku- aconsejó de forma paternal.

Souseiseki: Lo tomaré en cuenta, muchas gracias- sonrió la muñeca menor.

Inuyasha: Quisiera hacerte una pregunta antes de separarnos, Souseiseki- dijo muy serio.

Todos vieron una vez más al hanyou, a la espera de lo que fuese a preguntar.

Souseiseki: Escucho tu pregunta, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: ¿Ustedes poseen energía youkai dentro de ustedes?- sus amigos abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa, pero no dijeron nada.

Souseiseki: No precisamente- contestó simplemente-. Nuestras rosas místicas están dotadas de una gran energía espiritual que nos permite viajar a través de las dimensiones en el tiempo y el espacio, y respondemos positivamente tanto a la energía humana como youkai. La razón por la que perdí mi rosa mística fue debido a los dos poderes que en efecto los posee ese tal Naraku, y la unión de ustedes- miró a su hermana-, y Suiseiseki claro está, lograron que volviera a la vida.

Shippo: ¿Alguien puede explicarme? No entendí nada de lo que dijo- era evidente su confusión.

Miroku: Bueno, entonces tenemos que continuar con nuestro viaje, esperando que nunca más vuelvan a estar en un problema como este- sonrió confiado el monje.

Suiseiseki: Sí, es verdad-desu, nosotras también debemos volver a casa, Souseiseki- dijo la muñeca mayor tomando de la mano a su hermana.

Kagome: Adiós Suiseiseki y Souseiseki.

Inuyasha: No se metan en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?

Suiseiseki: ¡Eso ya lo sabemos-desu! Chibi-inu baka- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Así finalmente se separaron las muñecas gemelas del grupo que busca los fragmentos, luego de una pequeña aventura que sin duda, acabarían recordando por mucho tiempo, en el sentido de tiempo de cada uno de ellos, claro está.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué les pareció este nuevo oneshot, bueno o malo? Si les gustó saben que me pueden dejar reviews, follows y/o favoritos. Sin duda esperaré por sus opiniones, que sin duda me servirían para mejorar en lo que me haga falta.

Hasta otra.


End file.
